


Happy

by SilverDragon00



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, he loves hinata so much, it's not sad though??? so thats new for me, its not even good fluff please hELP, kageyama is so cute i can't, like this is literally just fluff, pure self-indulgent fluf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragon00/pseuds/SilverDragon00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It looked like Shouyou could capture the painting that was the night sky in his eyes, the light of the moon making his pale skin glow and the stars making his eyes look like pools of glowing water. Tobio didn’t dare blink, afraid he would miss just one moment of the peacefulness that washed over them like a wave. </p>
<p>Or, as long as Tobio is with Shouyou, he's happy no matter what.<br/>((This is like super inspired by the song Die a Happy Man))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to [this song](https://youtu.be/j6U-zZk-afc?list=LLnf2smsNpX3htHnZhJPDrKA) and got some feels from it, so here, you can have some feels too.
> 
> Also I'm not very good at writing fluff because all I write is angst.

The feelinging of Shouyou’s warm hand in Tobio’s was one of the bests feelings in the world. Well, kissing was a close second. But holding the small pale hand in his own was his favorite, though. Shouyou liked to take Tobio’s hand and tug him along, blabbering on about volleyball and school and whatever else popped into his scatterbrained mind.

Sometimes Shouyou would entwine their fingers and grin up at Tobio, his smile so bright it made Tobio feel like he was flying. 

Nobody would expect it, but the small innocent things about their relationship was what made him the most happy. When Shouyou wanted a kiss, and would pout and stand on his toes until Tobio leaned down far enough. When Shouyou would get excited about seeing a butterfly while walking home, or the shy little smile he gave Tobio when they lay buried in the sheets of his bed were the best.

Maybe the others on the team would tease him about it sometimes, but seeing Shouyou happy is what made him the most happy.

“What are you thinking about?” Shouyou asked him one day while walking together after volleyball practice.

Tobio shrugged, admiring the way the rays of the setting sun seemed to get caught in Shouyou’s untamable orange locks. Tobio loved Shouyou’s hair, especially when Shouyou let him run his fingers through it.

“Hm,” Shouyou slipped his hand into Tobio’s and tugged gently, then pointed to the grassy hill near the river they always walked by. “Let’s watch the sunset.”

He didn’t give Tobio the chance to answer, pulling him off the sidewalk and onto the grass. They sat down next to each other, watching the golden glow of the sun make the water glimmer. Shouyou leaned against Tobio, still holding his hand and Tobio stroked his thumb across the backs of Shouyou’s knuckles.

“What do you want to do after high school?” Tobio asked.

Shouyou tilted his head up, his cheek on Tobio’s shoulder, “I dunno. I’ll have to get a volleyball scholarship or something, with the way my grades are,” he chuckled. “But I know I want to keep playing volleyball with you. Even if it’s not on a team.”

“Good,” Tobio said, resting his chin on Shouyou’s head and wrapping his arm around Shouyou’s small body. “Because that’s want I want. I’ll go to whatever college you go to.”

“Tobio…” Shouyou sighed. “Everyone knows you’re better at volleyball than me. These past few years, you’ve improved and I just… hit a wall. I think you should go to a college  _ for _ volleyball.”

“Then was would you do?”

“I’ve been thinking about taking my art skills more seriously. I might get a degree in it.” He said. Shouyou had always been a great artist. Tobio had lost track of how many time he sat and admired the beautiful scenes he would draw.

“Well I’ll go with you.”

“I want you to become an Olympian. Just like we always talked about. You have to do it for both of us, okay?” Shouyou said. “So we might not got to the same college.” He sounded a little upset about that, but Tobio knew Shouyou wanted him to succeed.

Tobio pulled away and turned Shouyou’s face to look at him. “The Olympics were a dream we had as first years. Maybe I’ll get there someday, but right now I’m as happy as I could get just being with you.” He didn’t know if he wanted to go to the Olympics if it meant leaving Shouyou behind.

Shouyou snorted and smiled Tobio’s favorite smile. “You’re so cheesy.” He leaned against Tobio’s shoulder again. 

“I’m telling the truth,” Tobio said. The sun was fully set, the dark night sky starting to glitter with stars.

“I know,” Shouyou said, tilting his head back to look up at the sky. Tobio could see the stars reflected in Shouyou’s eyes. “Wow, the sky’s so clear.”

Tobio looked up at the vast sky too. It was gorgeous. He held tight to Shouyou’s hand and looked back at his partner’s face. Shouyou had a soft smile on his lips, a rare smile he only had when he was content and relaxed. It looked like Shouyou could capture the painting that was the night sky in his eyes, the light of the moon making his pale skin glow and the stars making his eyes look like pools of water. Tobio didn’t dare blink, afraid he would miss just one moment of the peacefulness that washed over them like a wave. 

Maybe this was really all he wanted, sitting together under the infinite greatness of the stars, their breath disappearing in puffs that twirled up towards the sky.

In that moment, Tobio knew it was okay if this was all he ever got.


End file.
